


precious stones

by decapitatem



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 11:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decapitatem/pseuds/decapitatem
Summary: take a moment to appreciate





	precious stones

You're in a funny mood when your phone dies and you're too warm to get up and plug it in, so you throw it down the bed somewhere and hope it comes to no harm. Instead you lie and feel Equius breathe around you. Appreciation for your situation hits you once again and you're glad your phone died, because you shouldn't be wasting time not even talking to anybody on that when you can lie here like this and count the points of contact between your skin and his.

You are curled into his front, back pressed as flush (not like that, ew!) against his chest as you can comfortably manage. You can feel the strong slow movements of his breathing and if you concentrate you think you can hear his heartbeat too. Although that might just be yours. You try to listen to both to see if you can tell the difference, but the longer you listen the less distinct the difference gets.

In particular there's a section where your tops have ridden up a bit and the small of your back is pressed directly against his tummy chub. You pause to appreciate the coolness of his skin on yours and don't stifle the smile that begins to grow.

One arm of his is draped over your waist and curved up in front of you. Gently you shift so that it's cradled into your chest and hold his hand. You press your fingers into his palm and feel where all the ligaments and bones are that make his fingers do such clever things with robots. You bend all his fingers back and forward as far as they will comfortably go - you don't want to hurt him! You run the calloused pads at the tips of your fingers over his neatly manicured nails and your inelegantly sharpened claws over the calloused pads at the tips of his fingers. Silly highbloods and their silly highblood ways. Trolls have claws for a reason, which is to claw things! You can't claw things with smoothened curves like these! His hand starts to get heavy so you put it between your boobs and hold onto it.

Your toes are pressed up against his thigh, which he complained about earlier - he said they were cold, which didn't make any sense considering you're a good four shades warmer than him, but you threatened to put them up his shirt and he changed his mind fairly quick.

You decide that his breath on the back of your neck constitutes physical contact. Which it pretty much does in this scenario, because it's not like his breath could reach you either during the first four years of your relationship. His nose is pressed into the back of your head - how does your hair not tickle? - and that's as far as you get because you fall asleep.


End file.
